


Juice

by Moriartys_Minion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Porn with way too much plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartys_Minion/pseuds/Moriartys_Minion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is more surprised than Jackson to discover his accusation about Scott taking "Juice" turns out to be more fact than fiction. Stiles and Danny find a fun method of harvesting this special werewolf-steroid. Stiles/Jackson/Danny.</p>
<p>ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my tumblr ladies who wanted some Teen Wolf slash. The majority of the story is pretty tame/funny but there are some very smutty bits later on. I do hope everyone gives this a chance whether or not you prefer so much plot with your lemons.

The Pack should have known better than to expect their impromptu study session to end in anything but failure. With only a week to go until finals they were all starting to feel the pressure. Derek had braved their whining for all of an hour before kicking them out of his house. Which is how they ended up piled into Allison’s bedroom, the wolves in the group casting nervous glances at the door whenever Mrs. Argent stalked down the hallway.

 

Lydia had given each of the pack members a copy of her notes and practice tests, declaring that she didn’t really need to study before wishing them luck and taking off. Jackson and Scott hadn’t lasted more than an hour before rushing off to meet Derek for training. Neither of them were aiming for A grades and were content enough to get passing grades. Lacrosse and life in the Hale Pack were all that they needed in their post-graduate plans. The fact that Mr. Argent had returned for dinner was purely coincidental.

 

Which left Allison, Stiles and Danny to study together. The three of them had long since accepted that they would be the core of the study group. Allison had her notes spread out along her bed and her head propped up by a stack of pillows. Danny was on the fluffy rug with his back propped up against the love seat. Stiles was between the goalie’s legs, holding up notes so that he and his boyfriend of several months could read at the same time.

 

“This is hopeless,” Stiles exclaimed, throwing the papers down in frustration. “Like the Joker has Batman by the utility belt hopeless.”

 

Danny kissed his boyfriend’s temple. “What did we say about Batman references?”

 

“I’m not putting money in that stupid jar!”

 

Allison laughed as she rolled to the side of the bed, letting her head dangle off the side. “I still can’t believe Derek makes you do that.”

 

Stiles pointed threateningly at the two of them. “Only if one of you rats me out. I swear to God that if Derek finds that out they’ll be no sex for either of you.”

 

“Or really?” Allison asked, her eyebrows arched expectantly. “And how do you plan on stopping Scott’s libido?”

 

“He’s my best friend,” Stiles replied, waving the question away, as if that explained everything. Danny rolled his eyes from behind his boyfriend making Allison’s grin widen. Stiles saw the smile and turned to look accusingly at Danny.

 

Allison intervened before Stiles could start in on the other boy. “Well that just means you should know how hard it is to separate Scott and sex.” She waggled her eyebrows at them. “He already has Werewolf stamina and an _excellent_ recovery time for a teenage boy.”

 

Stiles squawked and waved his arms wildly as if he could physically bat away the mental images. “TMI, Allison! T-M-I.”

 

“Seriously,” Danny agreed as he did his best to dodge Stiles’ flailing arms. After nearly getting a black eye from a stray elbow, Danny took action. He used his strong arms to wrap up the flapping appendages in a hug from behind. “Chill, baby.”

 

Allison’s eyes strayed from the cuddling couple to her archery trophies. “Besides I need Scott’s help for the State Finals.”

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, spotting the serious expression on his friend’s face. “I thought your parents wouldn’t let Scott help you practice.”

 

“Not unless Scott was the target,” Danny muttered into Stiles’ ear before giving it a quick nibble. Stiles chuckled and leaned further into his boyfriend.

 

Allison froze. “I – um… what I meant was…”

 

Stiles frowned at the girl. “You’re hiding something.”

 

“No I’m not!” she squeaked unconvincingly.

 

“Oh yeah,” Danny agreed with a smirk. “You are _so_ hiding something. Seems juicy, too.”

 

Allison stared at them for such a long time that Stiles began to worry they’d mocked her into a coma. The girl mentally debated the pros and cons of telling the boys the secret she’d been keeping for so long. Finally the need to talk to someone – anyone – about it outweighed everything else.

 

“Don’t move,” Allison ordered them before rolling the rest of the way off the bed. She locked the bedroom door before opening the closet and digging her way to the back floorboard. Stiles and Danny both craned their necks to see what she was doing. Both were surprised to see her pry up a loose floorboard and extract something.

 

Unsurprisingly Stiles broke the silence first. “What you got there, creepy?”

 

Allison shushed him as she sat Indian style on the rug with them. She held up the mysterious item and fanned the pages of what was revealed to be a book of some kind. “I need you to promise not to share this with anyone without asking me first.”

 

Danny shrugged. “Sure but I don’t think Stiles will be able to keep it from Scott.”

 

“Like you won’t tell Jackson?” Stiles shot back.

 

“You can’t tell either of them,” Allison ordered, her voice deadly serious. “I’m not saying you have to keep it a secret forever but… just for a little while. Otherwise I won’t tell you what’s in the book.”

 

Stiles groaned childishly. “But now I _have_ to know!”

 

It took some negotiating but eventually Allison got both boys to commit to keeping her big secret. She handed Stiles the book and started explaining as the boys flipped through the pages. Stiles actually flinched when Allison admitted that the book he was holding was her Aunt Kate’s diary. Kate’s belongings had been bequeathed to her but Allison had felt too betrayed by her psychotic Aunt to sort through them. More than once Allison had thought about burning Kate’s things in a symbolic act of karma.

 

It had taken almost a year before Allison could bring herself to go through the boxes. The diary had been the biggest surprise. Allison had made a point of reading a few pages each night before bed. She’d hoped to find insight that could help Scott and the pack but instead found proof that Kate had always been a crazy bitch. Her Aunt had detailed the relationship with Derek Hale like a scientist studying a lab rat. Kate kept track of how responsive the young werewolf was to different pet names and, eventually, sexual positions. It had all been just some sick game to Kate.

 

“I’m guessing she found something though,” Danny suggested after Allison had fallen silent, lost in her feelings about Kate. “Something that applied to Scott as well.”

 

Allison nodded. “You remember how Jackson thought Scott was on steroids?”

 

Stiles laughed at the memory. “Poor Scott thought he was talking about orange juice instead of performance drugs.”

 

“Well it turns out that Jackson wasn’t so far off from the truth,” Allison replied, hesitantly making eye contact with them. A faint blush graced her cheeks. “Kate discovered that after sex with Derek she had heightened abilities for a limited amount of time.”

 

“How is that possible?” Danny questioned. “I mean I get that Werewolves aren’t exactly in sync with science but I still don’t see that working.”

 

Allison started biting at her nails. “Well that’s what I thought too. At least until I checked out some of the books from the family library that Kate mentioned.”

 

Stiles noted how she was definitely avoiding eye contact now. “What did you find?”

 

“A book by an anthropologist that studied gypsy culture,” Allison explained, the blush growing with every word. “Apparently there were some potions that used ingredients gathered from werewolves. The gypsy healers used these potions to give their clans better eyesight and coordination for hunting. Some of the potions even increased strength and stamina for the men.”

 

Danny felt the answer becoming clearer. “What was the special werewolf ingredient they used?”

 

Allison muttered something that only someone with werewolf hearing could understand. Unfortunately neither of the boys had been given the Bite yet. Stiles leaned forward and motioned for her to repeat the answer. Once again they couldn’t make out her mumbling.

 

“Come on, Allison,” Stiles begged. “You can’t back out now.”

 

She sighed in defeat. “Ejaculate.”

 

Stiles’ eyes opened wide. “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me!” Allison growled lowly, sounding just like one of the werewolves. “I’m not going to say it again.”

 

Danny rubbed Stiles’ arms soothingly. “So you’ve been gathering Scott’s… ingredient, I guess, and seeing if it helped you with your archery?”

 

Allison nodded slowly. “It was completely accidental at first. I mean who would connect sex with Scott and having a good performance in the competition? But after I read Kate’s journal entries I started… experimenting.”

 

“Can I just say how creepy it is talking about my _best_ friend like this?” Stiles interjected. He couldn’t believe how calmly Danny and Allison were discussing everything. “I mean it’s Scott’s junk. I don’t want to talk about Scott’s junk. I don’t even want to say ‘Scott’ and ‘junk’ in the same sentence.”

 

“You did ask,” Danny pointed out. “Besides you aren’t the least bit curious about how it works? _You_ who does more research and explaining werewolf culture to the pack than Derek, our almighty Alpha, does?”

 

Stiles shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Don’t think flattery will distract me.”

 

Danny smirked as he leaned forward to press a short kiss against Stiles’ lips. Danny made sure to swipe his tongue along his boyfriend’s bottom lip before pulling back. “What were you saying about distraction?”

 

“Uh… what?” Stiles mumbled through the fog in his mind. He blinked owlishly at Danny. “I think I missed something.”

 

Allison chuckled at their display. She had been so happy when Danny had finally noticed how wonderful Stiles was and asked him out. Scott had been a little miffed that he had to find out his best friend was gay by walking in on Danny taking Stiles’ virginity. From then on no one climbed through Stiles’ bedroom window without calling ahead first.

 

Danny turned his attention back to Allison. “So did it work?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Allison replied, appearing more at ease after her confession. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a cheater. As soon as I realized it was true I made sure that we didn’t do oral before competitions.” She hesitated before adding, “But I may have tried it the day before our chemistry midterm.”

 

Stiles’ head snapped around to look at her. “It works for tests?”

 

Danny chuckled. “Oh so _now_ you’re interested?”

 

“These Finals will be the end of me!” Stiles moaned in despair. “Just yesterday I was saying I would do anything to pass them.” He paused to reflect. “Of course I was thinking more along the lines of doubling my dose of ADD meds but now that there’s another option that clearly works better…”

 

“You’d really ask Scott for some of his _ingredient_?” Danny asked skeptically.

 

Allison coughed pointedly. “Keep in mind that he’s my boyfriend and I am skilled with a crossbow before answering.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t talking about Scott, idiots. He’s not the only werewolf we know remember?”

 

“Derek?” Allison asked so surprised that her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. “I get that you’re desperate, Stiles, but I didn’t think you were suicidal enough to ask Derek if you could give him head?”

 

Danny’s arms tightened around Stiles. “Keep in mind that the man who loves you and knows all of your dirty little secrets is right here before answering.”

 

“I was talking about Jackson!” Stiles shouted. “Geesh, guys.”

 

Allison gave Danny a sympathetic look. “Jackson?”

 

Stiles sighed and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Danny, please tell her so that she doesn’t think I’m a terrible person?”

 

This time it was Danny who looked embarrassed. “Our freshman year Jackson and I both went through some identity crisis shit. I realized I was gay and Jackson figured out that he was pretty much straight.”

 

“Pretty much?” Allison echoed, shocked. Images of how hard Jackson had flirted with her danced through her mind making it even more difficult to think of him as anything but 100% straight.

 

“This also doesn’t leave the room,” Danny warned before continuing his explanation. “Jackson and I… we… well you know…”

 

Stiles caught Allison’s gaze. “They fucked like rabbits on steroids for about six months.” He grunted as Danny nudged him a bit harshly in retaliation. “And every once in awhile when Lydia and he break up they get in bed and –”

 

“– I comfort my best friend,” Danny interrupted, finishing the statement before Stiles made it sound crude. “Jackson’s not as complicated as people think. He’s an ass because he doesn’t think he deserves to be liked so he pushes people away. But really all he wants is to be loved.”

 

Allison’s eyes bulged in the direction of her boyfriend’s best friend. “And you’re okay with this?”

 

Stiles shrugged off the concern. “Oh, Danny told me about it before we even started dating.” He winked at his boyfriend. “It may or may not have been my featured nighttime fantasy for a few months or so.”

 

“I keep forgetting how poor your brain-to-mouth filter is,” Danny replied, grinning like a mad man. “And as adorable as I’ve come to find that, there is still no way in hell I’m going to let you proposition my best friend.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Allison giggled at the dark look that crossed Danny’s face. Apparently he was the only one who didn’t appreciate Stiles’ airy reply. “Stiles…”

 

“We’ll talk about it later, Danny-boy.”

 

“End of discussion, Stiles.”

 

Said teenager licked his lips suggestively. “That’s what you say now, love, but you know you’ll give in eventually. There’s got to be some twisted part of you that wants to be there to see it. Jackson all worked up because of all the things I’m doing to him with my mouth.” He let his hand drop into Danny’s lap. “Oh, look, I’ve already found the part that wants to see it.”

 

“Stiles!”

 

“I think the hot goalie doth protest too much,” Stiles teased, tossing a conspiratorial wink in Allison’s direction. There was no doubt that Danny was wrapped around Stiles’ finger. Luckily for all involved that Stiles only wielded that power for good and not evil.

 

Now all Stiles had to do was figure out how to wrap Jackson around him as well.


End file.
